El Día Más Feliz De Nuestras Vidas
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: El día en que nació nuestro hijo... El día más feliz de nuestras vidas... Epilogo de No Me Dejes aunque casi no se nota xo RR! por favorrrr Tomoyo


**_A/N:_**_ Este es como un Epilogo de "No Me Dejes" les aviso antes de que me digan que lo continúe... xD jejeje... Bueno, para que les dijo que no me gusta escribir este 'tipo' de 'escenas'... no me gustan! Puaj! Además el título va contra mis creencias xDDDDDD... pero bueeeeee... traté de hacerla lo más cómoda posible ~.~... aunque no tiene NADA... pero NADA de humor... es más, es muy seria para mi xp... bueeeeee... veamos si les gusta ^.~_

**_ _**

**_"El Día Más Feliz De Nuestras Vidas"_**

Ginny Weasley descansaba junto a la ventana, le encantaba sentir el viento frío en su rostro, aunque ese día todo estaba especial para ella... todo se sentía único. Puso su mano en su enorme vientre... claro, hace nueve meses no estaba así... 

Draco se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, acariciando el cabello de la chica y acercando el oído a su hijo "Derek, Derek, Derek..." dijo Ginny en un tono cantado, Draco dio un largo suspiro y se levantó.

"Deja de decir eso... No lo llamaremos así!!" le reprochó alejándose, Ginny hizo un puchero.

"Vamos... es un lindo nombre!!! solo escucha... Derek Weasley..." Draco la miró abriendo los ojos de par en par. 

"Weasley?... acaso no será un Malfoy?... también es mi hijo, sabes?!" dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos, Ginny sonrió divertida y lo observó irse enfadado.

"Cariño no te enojes!! Si es un Weasley, ya que no estamos casados..." 

"TÚ no quieres casarte!" gritó desde la cocina. Y era cierto, Ginny nunca quiso apresurar las cosas por un bebé, aunque su novio y su familia lo quisieran así _'Es solo un bebé'_ siempre decía la chica ante las miradas desconcertadas de todos los Weasley's y los Malfoy's

Soltó unas risitas "Sí, es cierto... pero no tienes porqué enojarte, Draco!" luego de escuchar un bufido que supuestamente significaba 'está bien' ella sonrió "Amorcitoooooo?"

_ _

_'Amorcito? Eso significa que va a pedirme algo...'_ "Qué pasa, Gin?" preguntó aún con algo de enfado.

"Puedes traerme algo de comer?" le pidió haciendo una pausa "Quiero muchas fresas!!!!!" exclamó sonriente al escuchar la afirmativa del chico.

"Pero Gin! Sabes que soy alérgico a esas cosas... " dijo con una mueca de asco al pensar en ver siquiera una sola fresa. Ella lloró fingidamente.

"Pero Dracooooo... yo quieroooooo..." protestó con las manos en el rostro _'Gracias Freddie...'_ pensó al recordar que eso era lo que hacía su hermano con sus padres.

Draco resopló "Está bien! Está bien! Pero si nuestro hijo es alérgico y le pasa algo será tu culpa!" hizo el último intento de no darle fresas, en vano, ella solo le sacó la lengua.

Ginny no dejaba de reír ahogadamente hasta que sintió algo, un dolor agudo e intermitente en su estómago, se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina "Draco... hoy me siento... extraña..." murmuró. Draco gruñó mientras preparaba la comida.

"Ya lo noté... fresas..." dio un respingo mirando la gran cantidad de rojas fresas en frente de él, luego puso todo en una pequeña bandeja de madera junto con las vitaminas de la joven y llevándola lo más lejos de sí caminó hacia Ginny. 

"Dra... co..." Él se detuvo de golpe y lanzó la bandeja a un lado al ver a Ginny apoyada al umbral de la puerta con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, se acercó rápidamente y la ayudó a caminar hacia la cama.

"Ginny, qué te pasa?" dijo desesperado de rodillas junto a ella y acercó su mano a su abultado abdomen "Es el bebé? Qué le pasa? Ginny? Ginny?!" exclamó sin recibir respuesta alguna. Ginny tenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos y gemía de dolor "Dios Ginny no... Ginny no me hagas esto!... Ron!!!" gritó mientras corría al teléfono y llamaba a la casa de los Weasley's "Hola? Hola?!" 

Ron, que estaba debajo de las sábanas, levantó una mano buscando la bocina y luego asomó la cabeza completamente despeinada, tomó el teléfono junto a la cama, por algún motivo su voz sonaba agitada "Hola? Hola!? Cálmate! Qué pasa??" Hermione salió bajo las sábanas mirándolo preocupada.

Draco balbuceaba cosas acerca de Ginny e intentó calmarse al pensar en ella y en su hijo "es Ginny! No se que diablos pasa! VENGAN ENSEGUIDA!" les gritó antes de colgar y volver de inmediato con su pareja.

Los Weasley's salieron velozmente, vistiéndose casi a mitad de camino. Una hora después llegaron. Al escuchar los gritos desde afuera, Ron no espero y le dio un golpe a la puerta, abriéndose al acto.

"Ay dios..." susurró al ver en la habitación a su hermana chillando y exprimiendo la mano de Draco quien los miraba suplicante.

"Ginny!!" gritó Hermione mirando con reproche a Draco "Por qué no la llevaste a un hospital, Draco?!" exclamó mientras se acercaba a la 'pequeña' Weasley y le acariciaba la frente.

Draco tartamudeaba, miró a Ron, luego a Hermione, y a Ginny, para volver su vista a Hermione "Yo... yo..." Ginny sonrió débilmente.

"N-No sabe conducir..." murmuró la pelirroja, al parecer los dolores habían cesado por unos segundos.

Ron soltó unas risitas pero volvió su mirada preocupada a Ginny que otra vez presionaba la mano de su novio. Hermione siguió mirando a Draco, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza en señal de negación "Quiero que salgan!" chilló ella dejándolos salir y cerrando la puerta, al instante hizo aparecer implementos muggles de medicina.

Draco se paseaba de un lado a otro, con las manos en su espalda y mordiéndose el labio inferior pensando en el sufrimiento de Ginny. Desde fuera de la habitación se podían oír los quejidos "Te odio Draco Malfoy!!! Esto es tu culpa!!!!! Ten tu propio bebé y no me incluyas a mi!!!" gritó la chica lo más agudo que pudo. 

Draco miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación y se dejó caer en el sofá "Es mi... culpa?... la estoy haciendo sufrir" Ron lo miró sorprendido, nunca lo había visto así de... vulnerable... Se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Malfoy..." hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza "Draco... tu no has hecho nada que ella no quiso... sabes como es Ginny es situaciones... ehmm... especiales como esta, no piensa mucho lo que dice..." Draco sonrió no muy convencido y asintió levantándose. 

"Quiero verla!" exclamó acercándose a la puerta de la habitación, escuchando las palabras de ánimo que Hermione le daba a Ginny, suspiró y decidido abrió la puerta "Ouch..." agrandó los ojos, boquiabierto, y cayó de espaldas desmayado. Ron corrió a verlo y echó un vistazo a la habitación, al instante cayó junto a Draco. 

Ginny ni siquiera notó a los hombres en el suelo, solo continuaba su labor "Her-mi-one! Cuan-to más?!" gritó entrecortadamente dando todo su esfuerzo.

"Solo una vez más Ginny..." respondió dando un rápido vistazo a los chicos en el piso.

Los gritos de Ginny fueron cada vez más fuerte y despertaron a Draco, quien se arrastró por el piso hasta llegar a su lado donde se aferró a su mano, literalmente sintiendo su dolor. Después de unos minutos, un lloriqueo pareció _'alegrar'_ la situación, aunque Ginny de inmediato estalló en llanto, por otra parte Draco sonreía abiertamente y se levantó a abrazar a la joven "Shhh... Gin, ya pasó todo... no quieres ver a nuestro hijo?" le preguntó mirándola con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y una expresión de ternura. Ella asintió separándose del pecho de Draco y observando el lío de mantas que cargaba Hermione llevándolo junto a ella. Ginny lo abrazó con cuidado y miró a Draco mientras se sentaba a su lado y los abrazaba a ambos, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas al tener al pequeño en sus brazos, tenía claramente su misma nariz y se notaba que tendría el cabello de los Weasley's, pero los ojos y los labios de Draco.

Hermione miraba la conmovedora escena desde el suelo, abrazando e intentando despertar a Ron que seguía desmayado "Ron... Ron! No seas escandaloso, ya se que estás despierto" dijo sin mirarlo, Ron abrió un ojo.

"Pero... estoy desmayado, Herm, déjame estar desmayado tranquilo, no?" Hermione rodó sus ojos y suspiró, dejando a Ron nuevamente en el suelo.

"Ya..." murmuró la chica levantándose y caminando hacia la nueva familia "Cómo le llamarán?" preguntó Hermione viendo como el pequeño niño jugaba con su dedo.

Ginny puso una expresión seria al pensar en que no tenia un nombre para su hijo "Ehmm... pues verás es que..."

"Derek..." la interrumpió Draco mirándola y sonriendo. Ginny asintió.

"Derek... Derek Malfoy" dijo besando suavemente los labios de Draco y volviendo la atención a su hijo. 

"Que lindo nombre!" Hermione se secó unas lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas y se fue arrastrando a Ron por el suelo.

Una vez solos Draco rompió el silencio "Así que... será un Malfoy?..." preguntó dudando. 

Ginny afirmó sin dejar de mirar a Derek "Claro... ya que vamos a casarnos... no es cierto?" Draco sonrió abiertamente y la abrazó fuerte.

**_.~*Fin*~._**

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Viola! c'est fini! Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a los que me ayudaron y a Dany en especial por ayudarme con la votación y con muchas, MUCHAS cosas más xD jejeje.

Bueeeeee... pueden ver que puse a Ginny muy emotiva... así son en realidad las mujeres cuando tienen un hijo, no?... no importa xp juju...

Por cierto, cuando escribí Malfoy's... quise decir Draco y Narcisa Malfoy eh... es que Lucius estaba feliz de que no se casaran juju xD

Ajem... la parte en que Draco dice "Shhh... Gin, ya pasó todo..." me hizo recordar algo... JIJIJIJI!!! MARI!!! ^0^ Drakin tan tierno... *-*... ah me estoy dando cuenta que me encanta decir "los labios de Draco"... por qué será? H_H... jeje... Mon amour *-*

Había pensado en que el niño se llamara Draco Junior xDDDDDDD BUAJUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ajem... voy a responder los reviews del último capítulo de **_"No Me Dejes"_** aquí n_n

**Slythy: **Jejeje bueeee... aquí está el epílogo n_n espero que te haya gustado y no dejes de escribir ;_;... gracias por el review!

**Nia 88:** Gracias!!!!! Ojalá y te haya encantado este epiloguxo también xDDDDD jeje... gracias ^^

**Rakshah:** Este no fue songfic, pero... epilogo de songfic! XDDDD G+D Rulesssssssss... juju thanx! Gracias por tu comentario!

**Lucía:** *-* graciaaaaaas... pos me dio pena dejar a Harry solito... pero así es la vida! XD jaja... juju graciassssssssssssssssss ^^

**JeRu: **La canción es el tema principal de "Juana la virgen" jajaja es de Jyve V o algo así xDDDD igual es bkn, y me gusta la versión remix igual xDDD... Sí, ya había pensado hacer un fic Hr/R incluso estaba buscando una canción para hacer un songfic n_n... bueeeee... gracias por seguir mi fic!

**Klaudia_de_Malfoy: **Yiai! Gracias!!! claro que sigo escribiendo!! Yo soy hyperfan de G+D! Jejejeje... gracias por tu review ^^

**Magical: **jajajaja las cosas que piensa Draco... pervertido el chico xDDDDDD... jejeje... gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado!!! ^^ y pueees me parece que ya leí tu fic buee... voy a echar otra mirada a ver si lo encuentro n_n ¬¬ nada de amenazas aquí eh!... jujuju... si quieres que nos carteemos pues mi email está en mi bio, disculpa si no te he maileado ^^U jejeje lo haré lo más pronto que pueda, sí? ^^ GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!

**Hamish-RR: **Dawson's Creek? Esa serie del canal Sony?? Pos yo que sé, nunca la he visto xDDDDDDDD jejeje... tal vez sea así, no sé, no conozco la serie xDDDDDD juju... gracias por tus comentarios y muchas gracias por decir que te gustaron los diálogos!!! ;_~ que emoción! Graciaaaaaaas ^^

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y A LOS LECTORES ^^

^^Bye^^

**_Tomoyo_**


End file.
